The field of electronics is rapidly moving toward higher-density devices with tighter arrangements of circuit traces and contact terminals. To keep pace, the connectors which join such devices must do so with extremely tight side-by-side arrays of contact terminals. However, it remains a perplexing problem to reduce spacing (i.e., "pitch") of the connector assembly without sacrificing the strength, durability, reliability, and ease of assembly.
Compressible connector assemblies offer a solution. As a result, they are widely used in the computer, electronics, and aerospace industries. Generally, compressible electrical connectors comprise a plurality of conductive traces integrally formed along a flexible member. There are numerous commercially available examples. For instance, certain compressible connectors have conductive traces formed directly on silicon rubber. Other compressible connectors are formed of layers of carbon conductive silicon alternately laminated between layers of non-conductive silicon.
One particular example of a commercially available compressible electrical connector is supplied by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa. under the brand "AMPLIFLEX".RTM.. AMPLIFLEX.RTM. connectors incorporate a thin flexible polyamide film on which individual conductive traces are etched. This flexible circuit is wrapped around a silicone rubber core. These connectors are well suited to high density, surface mount applications. They accommodate short-range surface variations of several thousandths of an inch; transmit high frequency signals with very little distortion; can offer redundant electrical contact paths; and they allow generous tolerances for alignment purposes. In addition, they provide the following capabilities:
the ability to interconnect contact arrays with pitch spacings as small as 0.010 inch; PA1 low clamping forces for high pin-count connectors; PA1 controlled impedance paths; PA1 solderless assembly; and PA1 high shock and vibration tolerance.
In a typical product application, an array of AMPLIFLEX.RTM. compressible connectors is positioned and held in place by a housing such as shown in FIG. 1. The illustrated housing includes a molded outer frame 2 supporting an array of integrally-molded support rails 4 each for carrying a corresponding AMPLIFLEX.RTM. compressible connector. Any number of AMPLIFLEX.RTM. compressible connectors may be arranged side-by-side and support rails 4 define connector "centerlines." The centerlines must be tightly-packed in order to interconnect contacts having close pitch spacings. Tight centerlines are difficult to accomplish given the considerable width of AMPLIFLEX.RTM. and other compressible connectors. In order to reduce the spacing of the centerlines, the width of the support rails 4 must likewise be reduced.
Given a very close pitch spacing constraint, the housing of FIG. 1 will inevitably be a very intricate structure. At best, the intricacy leads to additional costs throughout the molding and assembly process. At worst, the support rails 4 must be so thin in comparison to the outer frame 2 that the structure is impossible to mold.
It would be highly desirable to simplify the housing and thereby reduce the engineering and production problems which result in increased costs.